


Zombitistus Isn't So Scary

by MusicLover19



Series: The Menstruation Bonding [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Menstruation, Trans Character, Trans Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicLover19/pseuds/MusicLover19
Summary: It's a month later, Stiles sends Scott a message telling him to come over as soon as possible. In his place, Scott sends Peter.





	Zombitistus Isn't So Scary

“You took your sweet ass time!” Stiles said loudly, resisting the urge to jump for joy when he heard a knock on the door. “I texted you an hour ago dude! Get in here and make me a snug bug!”

Stiles didn’t bother looking up when the front door opened, nor did he care to check that the person who had entered the house was the correct one.

“Come on man, you totally need to try that pain thing,” Stiles huffed, reaching for the remote. He had barely grasped it before he pulled his hand quickly back into the confines of the blanket. He flicked through a few channels before stopping on  _Say Yes to the Dress_ , a guilty pleasure that he rarely indulged in, but after the morning he had, Stiles needed some ray of brightness – even if it was in the form of annoying family and mostly idiotic husband’s-to-be.

“You know,” a voice drawled, startling Stiles enough that he kicked the coffee table, resulting in some very colourful language. “Exercise might help more than becoming one with the furniture.”

“No uterus, no opinion,” Stiles glared over his shoulder, ignoring the amusement dancing in Peter’s eyes. “Where’s Scott?”

“He sends his regards,” Peter smirked.

“In the form of a zombie,  _grreeeaaattt_ ,” Stiles said, drawing the last word out. “Just what I need, Mr. ‘ _Exercise is good for cramps_ ’, if that is all you want to say, leave because I don’t have the patience to deal with  _that_.”

Peter paused, his head tilting slightly as Stiles stubbornly turned his attention back to the television. The scent of blood was strong, unlike the previous time. It may explain Stiles’ mood to a degree, defensive, angry and hurt, not quite physical pain, but hurt nonetheless. Stiles had a purple blanket wrapped around most of his body, leaving only his head poking free.

“Pain level?” Peter asked, moving closer to the Stiles burrito.

“So we’re doing this,” Stiles groaned. “I’m just fine and dandy,” Stiles snapped. “I have heat against my stomach and every single thing is wrong today, so it’s wonderful, not a trace of pain or inconvenience.”

“What has gone wrong? You haven’t been this unagreeable in a while,” Peter let his fingers card through Stiles’ hair, drawing some of the pain from the young man as he did. He didn’t risk sitting by Stiles just yet, even if Stiles’ relaxing posture indicated that the move wouldn’t be met with protest.

“I’m just sick of this,” Stiles admitted, the anger relaxing somewhat with the pain. “I need a cuddle buddy.”

“Will you bite?” Peter asked, an eyebrow raised as he hides his amusement at Stiles’ narrowed eyes.

“Surely, I should ask you that,” Stiles huffed. He waited for a second before untucking a part of the blanket, not moving his eyes from the television. “Now get here before I think clearly.”

“I would have thought you wouldn’t want to risk catching zombitistus,” Peter drawled, making his way to the open space Stiles had made.

“Ha ha,” Stiles said blandly. “Just sit down or make yourself useful and disappear.”

“You are just a treat today darling," Peter grinned, he settled down onto the couch. Stiles stretched his legs out and moved them across Peter’s lap, covering him with the blanket as well, giving the man a grin as one of his hands slipped under the blanket and rested on Stiles' leg.

"Pain drain me," Stiles demanded.

"You really such a treat, maybe you should go and exercise, make yourself happy," Peter grinned, already drawing Stiles' pain even as he teased the boy.

"I can kick you," Stiles pointed out.

"But you won't," Peter said, so sure of himself that Stiles considered doing it just for the sake of it. Instead, Stiles just let himself relax as the lingering pain disappeared. "You missed Carol and her hideously pink wedding dress," he said.

"I'm glad I missed it," Peter said, somewhat shocked as he threw a concerned to the side of Stiles' head. "So, what happened earlier to put you in such a funk?" Peter asked.

"Funk? Really? How old are you?" Stiles huffed, he wriggled a little, pressing his feet further into Peter's thigh.

"I'm not that old brat," Peter laughed. The sound seemed to vibrate around the room, leaving a warmth in Stiles that had nothing to do with Peter's close body heat, nor the hot water bottle under the blanket.

"It started early and without any warning, like really, it was all  _'you thought I wasn't going to be a bitch this month? Sucks to be you'_ ," Stiles explained, knowing that Peter would understand without the additional context. "I woke up in pain and covered in blood. Then I forgot to boil the menstrual cup last time, so I need to do that but I am in pain as well so I can't be bothered. .So I'm just freely bleeding into pads while my bedding gets washed because tampons are disgusting - so are pads - hell, the whole thing is disgusting. Plus I want all the chocolate but we have no chocolate because dad has his heart stuff, so I'm just here wanting but not getting because the world hates me."

"Sounds like an eventful morning," Peter hummed. His hand had begun to move on Stiles' leg. "Frustrating, but eventful. Next time I'll make sure to bring chocolate for you."

"You could just get rid of it?" Stiles suggested.

"I don't really have that ability," Peter sighed.

"You know," Stiles started, turning his attention to Peter, Stiles regarded the man with a hint of curiosity. "You haven't asked the question yet."

"The question?"

" _If_ I'm getting rid of it," Stiles shrugged. "It's normally one of the first things people wonder and most ask even if they know better." Stiles didn't need to point out how insensitive that question was, he knew that Peter would understand just what he was trying to say.

"It would be a lie if I claimed I hadn't questioned that, but it is none of my business, at all. No matter what you do, it is  _your_  body, it is  _your_  choice. No one, not even any partner you choose can change that," Peter said calmly, aware that  _Stiles_ had been the one to broach the topic, and Peter sensed it was more than Stiles wondering why he hadn't questioned that. 

Peter did mourn the loss when Stiles moved his legs away. He watched as Stiles moved from his mostly laid back position until he was sat up and still watching Peter's face with a carefully structured blank expression.

"You don't want to know?" Stiles asked.

"You're reaching for an argument," Peter pointed out, the reality dawning on him. "If it is something you want to talk about, then feel free to tell me, if not, then it doesn't matter. Whatever parts you have are yours and yours alone. No one should feel the need to be updated on their pro-" Peter was cut off as Stiles lunged forward, his blanket bound arms surrounding Peter, making his body feel uncomfortably compressed.

"I'm being stupid but thank you," Stiles mumbled. They stayed like that for a few moments, Stiles expressing his thankfulness and happiness through the hug as Peter offered him a place without the need to explain himself.

"You know, this girl actually told me that you can just reach up there and pull it all out," Stiles said lightly as he pulled away from Peter, laughing as Peter's eyes widened in as close to horror that Stiles had seen him.

"A female told you this?" he asked. "Biological female?" he clarified.

"Yes," Stiles nodded. "As if that is even possible, just stick your hand up there and pull. I don't even want to know what she thinks you would grab."

"I do worry about the youth of today," Peter sighed. "Please tell me you didn't try it."

"Of course I didn't," Stiles laughed. "I just love the fact she seemed to sure that it would work," Stiles said, his laughter turning into giggles. It wasn't long before Stiles' giggles broke off into a groan. "I'm half tempted to tell you to do orgasm magic to make it stop," Stiles sighed, bending forward slightly more.

"I thought you didn't want to deal with blood?" Peter pointed out, recalling the last time they had a similar conversation. 

"I don't, but then you are probably part vampire so it wouldn't be a problem."

"If you want my mouth on you, you'll need to ask in a more agreeable tone," Peter shot back lightly. 

"Perv," Stiles laughed. It wasn't a complete disagreement, but both times Peter had mentioned it had been when he was in the process of bleeding from a body part, which wasn't exactly Stiles' choice of sexy times. Shifting, he moved back against Peter asking, "has Derek said anything?" as he rested his head against Peter's shoulder. "You know - about all this."

"Not to me," Peter said softly. "Although the signs were there before, you have a fast heart rate, after all, those with double X chromosomes tend to beat faster than XY. Smaller heart and all that," Peter shrugged. "I put it down to medication and your tendency to anxiety rather than anything else."

"That's good to know," Stiles sighed. "At least that's good for something."

" -  _I'm telling you, if she wants more, then she can work for it. I've already told her the limit I'm going to let her spend and everything she's looked at is just too much -_ "

Stiles and Peter both gave the television a disgusted look as the man that spoke sat in front of the camera in the small room they had shoved him in. This man's 'budget' barely covered most of the reasonable dresses, and it wasn't like the woman was going overboard, she was one of the more reasonable ones Stiles had seen in the past two hours.

"Men are disgusting, why am I a man?" Stiles paused as soon as the words left his mouth. Without thinking he had opened himself up to a lot, even before when he had said something similar to Scott, he had replied ' _You decided to be one_ ,' without thinking. It had taken Stiles a week to even talk to Scott after  _that_. Scott hadn't meant to be insensitive or even to be mean by it, it was just his natural response, even if it had made Stiles feel sick to his stomach and brought back his feelings of doubt and unacceptance.

"We're the good one's darling," Peter said, "or at least you are. I haven't seen you act like that."

"I haven't seen you act like that either," Stiles pointed out, leaning more into Peter's side. "I mean you had the creep factor going on when you stalked Lydia and picked out a dress for Allison and you know - the whole coming back from the dead screams evil but you haven't been like - jackass manly man," Stiles shrugged. "You've had lots of chances as well."

"I don't know if I should be flattered or not," Peter hummed.

"Take the compliment, hold it close and never let anyone break your spirit man," Stiles said in monotone. "You rock and you need to let your _you_ -ness show."

"I could leave you all alone to the pain and the bad day, just remember that," Peter threatened, but they both knew it was an empty threat. Even with the empty threat, Stiles found himself fisting Peter's sweater and frowning.

"You're not taking that extra heat anywhere mister."

“Perhaps next time, you should just contact me,” Peter mused. “You  _do_  have my number after all.” Peter didn't make a huge deal about how his arm wrapped around Stiles' body, pulling the boy closer to his side, or how Stiles didn't protest the move, or even how Stiles' face broke out into a grin.

“We’ll see,” Stiles grinned, his eyes still closed as he let himself relax more into Peter’s embrace. It was nice, different to how it was when Scott was present.

"I promise chocolate," Peter offered as if that would seal the deal. Although perhaps it was said purely to make Stiles laugh again, if that was the case, he had succeeded.

**Author's Note:**

> I do think I have at least another idea for a story in this little series. Granted, I wasn't going to write this until I was in pain and needed to vent a little.


End file.
